No reprimas lo que sientes
by Ruzu Sinsajo Mellark
Summary: Hay muchas formas de decir lo que sientes, Hiro Y GoGo tendrán que afrontar sus miedos y soltar todos sus sentimientos... ¿que pasaría si encuentran a un bebe perdido? Los demás decidirán de que ellos serian unos buenos padres sustitutos, cosas delirantes, locas y divertidas que pasaran este par... "HIROGO" Actualizo un cap. cada tres semanas.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**Me ha estado rondando por la cabeza varias cosas:**

**-La primera que voy a hacer un fic "HIROGO". **

**-La segunda, que creo que los personajes van a ser algo míos, les voy a poner mucho de mí.**

**-El tercero, creo que Hiro que super sexy, en ese caso muchas personas ya me han llamado asalta cunas.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la compañía de Disney, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>NO REPRIMAS LO QUE SIENTES<strong>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Aclara tus sentimientos***

**Lo que sentimos...**

Estaba aburrida, confundida, y muchas cosas más. Desde hace unos días GoGo ha tenido pensamientos raros hacia Hiro, no entendía el por qué. Sabía que podría ser lo que le pasaba, pero no quería aceptarlo, no podría sentir eso. Pero era imposible, justo tenía que ir con Hiro a ver una de las nuevas invenciones que estaban organizando, querían re-diseñar sus trajes, bueno ella era la única que se opuso, al menos irían con Baymax.

Se lanzó a su cama, tal vez el dormir un rato despejaría su mente que estaba hecha un caos.

-GoGo, sí que estas mal.-se dijo a sí misma. Se puso en una posición más cómoda.- De seguro que no es nada.

Descanso unos veinte minutos. Al poco tiempo sonó su celular, era un mensaje de parte de Hiro.

_"GoGo, estoy en el laboratorio, te estoy esperando desde hace media hora, ¿vas a venir?"_

Se levantó de un salto de su cama, ya era tarde ¿tan rápido? Cogió una casaca de cuero color negra, tomo su celular y salió corriendo de su casa hacia el laboratorio. GoGo iba corriendo hacia el laboratorio en una de esas se paró en frente de un ventanal. Se miró y tuvo la necesidad de querer arreglarse, tal vez hubiera tomado en cuenta el consejo de Honey de maquillarse un poco. Se sorprendió al tener esos pensamientos, ¿para qué quería verse bien?... Decidió seguir avanzando hasta llegar al laboratorio.

Cuando llego vio que solo se encontraba Hiro. Mal día para ella.

-Mmm... Hiro, ¿y Baymax? Pensé que...

-Hola GoGo, veras Fred me lo pidió prestado para algo que no me quiso decir.

-¿Y para querría Fred a Baymax?

-No lo sé. Pero ven, siéntate.-le señalo una silla junto a la suya- Como sabes tenemos que desarrollar un nuevo prototipo de arma, primero el de Honey, al parecer ella quiere diseñar otro elemento a su traje.

-Pero si su traje es perfecto, no creo que necesite cambios.-se sentó a su lado. Sintió algo extraño en su estómago al estar cerca de Hiro- Que por cierto, ¿Por qué estamos re-diseñando los trajes?

-Que ¿tú no quieres?

-Recuerdas que yo me opuse, mi traje es perfecto tal y como es.-le mostró una sonrisa lo cual hizo que Hiro se sonrojara, cosa que GoGo no noto- Tal cual como modifique mi traje. Creo que es perfecto.

-Sí, pero yo ayude.

-Y... La idea de la bicicleta fue mía.

-Ok, en verdad no quieres re-diseñar tu traje.

-Ya te dije que no, pero con gusto te ayudare para los otros, creo que alguno de ellos deberían de estar acá contigo no yo. Ellos son los interesados.

-¿No te agrada estar conmigo?-pregunto algo dudoso.

GoGo pensó haber escuchado mal, ¿acaso él...?

-¿Qué dijiste?-lo miro fijamente.

-Yo... ehmmm... no... Nada, mejor sigamos...

GoGo solo sonrió. Durante dos horas seguidas lo único que hicieron es estar editando las fotos de los demás poniéndoles trajes vergonzosos. Se habían olvidado por completo de los trajes. A Wasabi le habían puesto un tutú, no paraban de reírse, a Fred, en una de sus fotos le pusieron un mostacho con un traje de marinera. A Honey, no querían ser malos con ella, así que solo editaron su foto poniéndole una peluca muy graciosa.

-Jajajaj... Esa es buena, a puesto que Wasabi con tutú se vería muy sexy.-Hiro en cada momento, cada vez que GoGo reía, sonreía, él la observaba. GoGo tenía un bonito rostro, piel morena, unos labios que desde hace día estaba tentado a probar, pero que sabía que nunca lo haría porque el solo era un niño. Es por eso que no se hacía tantas ilusiones.-¿Qué ves? ¿Acaso te gusto?-se sorprendió de haber preguntado eso. Pero pensó que tal vez Hiro lo tomaría a la broma.

Hiro quería decírselo. _"Si, me gustas, creo que me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi" _, pero sus esperanzas de que GoGo sintiera algo por él, eran nulas.

-Me agradas.-vio como GoGo volteaba a ver hacia otro lado- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no es nada...-solo le agradaba, sentía que en ese momento tal vez él, pero no. Así era mejor, no podía decírselo- ¿Seguimos burlándonos de los demás?

-De acuerdo.

Continuaron con su momento de burlas. Durante todo el trayecto casualmente GoGo se topaba con la mano de Hiro, entonces se dio cuenta de que cada vez que pasaba eso, él se sonrojaba. Eso podría significar algo, que él podría sentir lo mismo que ella no quería admitir o que se estaba enfermando. Opto por lo segundo.

-Hiro, ¿estás bien?

-Porque la pregunta.

-Estas todo rojo... –le toco la frente, él se inmuto y se alejó rápidamente de ella.

-Ufff... hace calor, no crees, ¿tú no tienes calor?-Claro que tenía calor, pero se controlaba- Creo que voy a prender la... ventila... dora.-se quedó sorprendió porque es la primera vez que veía a GoGo con una blusa de tiras muy escotada. Sinceramente la chica no tuvo tiempo para cambiarse de ropa, solo vio el mensaje y salió como diablo que se le aparece de su casa.

Noto como muy bien las finas facciones de su cintura, no pudo evitar mirar la abertura del escote que le brindaban una vista esplendida hacia sus senos. GoGo tenía un hermoso cuerpo, de eso no le cabía dudas a Hiro. Inconscientemente seguía mirando cierta parte de la anatomía de GoGo, ella se dio cuenta se levantó acercándose hacia el lentamente, él ni siquiera se inmuto y cuando estaba muy cerca de su rostro...

-Eres un pervertido...-dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y sonriéndole.

-¿Qué? Yo... no... estaba... viendo.

A la chica se le hizo muy gracioso ver a Hiro en ese estado.

-Ajam, si claro, no estabas viendo... Mejor anda a prender el ventilador.

Hiro fue a hacer lo que había dicho hace un momento. GoGo no dejaba de observarlo, el volteo para verla y esta le seguía sonriendo haciéndole una pequeña broma, se ponía las manos entre sus pechos y le susurraba, _"eres un pequeño pervertido"..._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Honey sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba al pequeño Hiro y a GoGo, se había dado cuenta junto a Wasabi lo que les pasaba, solo pensando en que los dos están solos, le causaba mucha gracia. ¿Cómo se estaría comportando Hiro? Y ¿Cómo estaría GoGo? Pensar que ellos dos estén juntos le causaba mucha alegría, aunque uno era menor que el otro. Que importa. Dentro de un rato iría junto a Wasabi a verlos para ver como están, tal vez se encuentren con una sorpresa mayor.

-Aquí tienes Honey.-dijo Wasabi, le había traído una café late- Muchas gracias, ¿Cómo crees que estén esos dos?

-Te refieres al dúo, "Me hago el que no siento nada por el otro, pero en el fondo me muero por estar a su lado".

-Jejeje... Si, a esos dos.

-Te apuesto a que están ahí nervioso, sin nada que decirse, asustados, con frió... pobrecitos.

-¿Ah?

-Lo siento, es que estaba viendo Madagascar.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a verlos? Quiero ver cómo van las ternuritas.

-Solo quieres molestarlos, pero sabes yo también quiero saber.

Salieron del restaurant en donde estaban y se dirigieron al laboratorio. Mientras caminaban, platicaban en cómo es que GoGo y Hiro se habían enamorado, aunque ellos dos no lo dijeran. Una de las cosas que Honey había decidido era en poder ayudarlos, conocía a GoGo esa chica no iba a admitir que le gustaba el pequeño Hiro. Y bueno Hiro, no tendría el valor suficiente para decírselo.

-Por cierto buena idea en decirle a Fred que se lleve a Baymax con él. Así para que estén solo ellos dos.-dijo Wasabi.

-Gracias, de alguna forma teníamos que dejarlos solos.

-Fred aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo de Hiro y GoGo creo...

-Yo me encargue en hacérselo saber.-Honey una sonrisa de "soy una niña buena"- Solo eso.

-Jajajaj... Honey que chismosa.

-Jo. Claro que no. Además de alguna u otra forma de iba a enterar.

Llegaron al laboratorio, entraron y lo primero que hicieron es buscar a Hiro y GoGo. Algo extraño estaba en el piso, parecía una especie de un montón de cosas abultadas.

-¿Hiro? ¿GoGo?

Eran dos personas que estaban en el suelo. Wasabi y Honey no dieron crédito a lo que veían, ahí en el suelo Hiro encima De GoGo, él estaba con una mano en uno de sus senos. GoGo estaba sonrojada debajo de él. Honey se sonrojo y...

-¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUÉ HACEN, AÚN SON MUY PEQUEÑOS PARA ESAS COSAS?!

Ambos voltearon hacia Honey y Wasabi al parecer no habían notado su presencia.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!-gritaron a dúo.

Lo que había pasado era que cuando Hiro quería sentarse al parecer tropezó con algo, cayendo encima de GoGo, pero no se dio cuenta de que justo su mano se posó sobre uno de sus voluminosos y generosos pechos. Ahora ambos estaban más que avergonzados y con ganas de que la tierra los trague vivos

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Tengo que decir que me quincie de capítulo cuando lo subí xD...<strong>

**SI LES GUSTÓ HAGANMELO SABER PARA SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP. AUNQUE LO SUBIRÉ DE TODAS MANERAS. **

**Actualizare un capítulo por cada tres semanas, ¿por que? porque tengo que estudiar (tengo hambre)...**

**QUIERO DECIRLES QUE AÚN NO VEO LA PELÍCULA, SOLO EL TRAILER ASÍ QUE ESTOY HACIENDO EL FIC EN BASE EN COMO ELLOS SON POR MEDIO DEL TRAILER, ASÍ QUE NO SE MUCHO SUS CARACTERÍSTICAS.**

**-GoGo es morena, al igual que Rapunzel, morena por el cabello castaño, aunque ella tiene el cabello negro.**

**-¿Acaso no es lindo Hiro?**

**-Honey y Wasabi van a ser los cupidos.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP. ME DESPIDO CON UNA SONRISA HORRIBLE.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**Me ha estado rondando por la cabeza varias cosas:**

**-La primera que voy a hacer un fic "HIROGO". Cosa que ya estoy haciendo.**

**-La segunda, que creo que los personajes van a ser algo míos, les voy a poner mucho de mí.**

**-El tercero, creo que Hiro que super sexy, en ese caso muchas personas ya me han llamado asalta cunas.**

**TENGO QUE ADVERTIRLES QUE MI MENTE ES ALGO ESPECIAL, POR NO DECIR PERVERTIDA, PERO YA SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la compañía de Disney, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>NO REPRIMAS LO QUE SIENTES<strong>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Aclara tus sentimientos***

**Lo que sentimos...**

-Jejeje... A cualquiera le pasa, fue solo un accidente.-dijo Honey, estaba más calmada cuando le explicaron que es lo que había pasado- Pero eso no significa que no los mantendré vigilados.

-No tendrías por qué, no pasó nada, solo se resbalo y cayó encima de mí.

-Ajam... Y también vimos la mano en donde estaba puesta.-dijo Wasabi. GoGo vio de reojo a Hiro y este se sonrojo, no es que le haya desagradado la idea de que le haya tocado ahí, sino que le hubiera gustado que no interrumpieran- ¿O me equivoco?

-Piérdete.

-GoGo, cuidado sabemos más de ti de lo que crees.

-¿Ah? No creo que sepas que...

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos! Mejor vengan a ver los nuevos diseños.-interrumpió Hiro- Olvidemos lo que paso hace rato.

-Pero tú no lo vas a olvidar.-susurro Baymax, a lo que solo escucho Honey y él sonrió.

GoGo quiso ignorar lo que había pasado hace un momento, pero no podía. Tener la mano de Hiro "ahí" en esa parte, la hizo sentir rara, más rara de lo que ya se sentía. Un cosquilleo insaciable recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Acaso ella quiere que pase algo más?, miro a Hiro, él era hermoso, su cabello azabache, sus ojos, sus labios, no se dio cuenta pero de pronto estaba mirando una parte más debajo de él. Se sonrojo al pensar, se reprendió mentalmente por haber pensado mal.

-¿GoGo, te sientes bien?-pregunto Honey.

-¿Eh?... Si, descuida, mi cabeza se fue a la luna.

-O tal vez pensabas en Hiro.-le susurro Honey. Vio como la chica se sonrojaba- Jejeje... Yo se guardar secretos.-le guiño un ojo.

Honey decidió no molestar a GoGo con el tema de Hiro, solo por ese día, porque junto a Wasabi estaban armando un plan para que esos dos estén juntos. Al prestar atención a Hiro, Honey se dio cuenta de que podría ser lo que le vio GoGo, Hiro era guapo no podía negarlo, tan guapo como Tadashi, tan solo al recordarlo una tristeza la invadió, pero solo lo reprimía.

-¿A dónde creen que fue Fred?-pregunto GoGo.

-Se llevó a Baymax, ni idea del porque.-respondió Hiro.

-Sí, eso me lo dijiste hace un momento, pero lo que había preguntado es en donde estaría.

Honey y Wasabi disfrutaban de la escena, parecía que tendrían su primera pelea. Solo dieron un audible... _"Awwwww"_

_-_Mira Wasabi, están teniendo su primera pelea.-dijo Honey con un tono muy sentimental.

_-_Crecen tan rápido.-Wasabi hizo un gesto de querer llorar- Cuando ni te das cuenta, ¡BAM! Ya crecieron y hasta ya se casaron...

Hiro los miro con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué les pasaba? Honey se prometió no molestar a GoGo, pero era imposible si tan solo al verlos les daba ganas de gritar: _"! Hey! ¡Ustedes dos, ya bésense y cásense, aunque aún están muy pequeños!"_

-¿De qué están hablando?

-No nos hagas caso querido Hiro.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que si no les hago caso van a seguir así.

-Mejor sigamos con los de los trajes, que no entiendo por que quieren re-diseñarlo.-dijo GoGo, sentándose al lado de Honey- ¿Acaso no esta bien así?

-Es cierto, el traje esta muy bien tal cual es.

-!¿Entonces por que botaron para re-diseñarlo?!-Hiro iba a matarlos por hacerle perder el tiempo.

Wasabi y Honey sonrieron, algo sospechoso para los otros dos. En realidad lo del re-diseño del traje era una manera para juntar a esos dos, ¿por qué si no?, sabían que dejándolos solos podría pasar algo, y bueno paso algo, Hiro se cayo encima de GoGo, aunque Honey los iba a vigilar para que no pase mas de lo debido, los quería juntos, pero para ella aun eran muy chicos para lo "otro".

-¿Estas molesto?-pregunto Wasabi con un tono de niño bueno.

-No, solo quiero matarlos. Pero creo que los trajes se ven bien tal cual son, menos mal que solo lo dijeron en broma.

-En realidad no todos. Creo que Fred si lo dijo en serio... Mmmmm... Debimos decirle.-le dijo a Wasabi.

-Descuida después se lo decimos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Fred caminaba junto a Baymax hacia el laboratorio, a cada momento volteaba hacia el robot y posaba su miraba en lo que Baymax sostenía. ¿Cómo les va a explicar a los demás lo que paso?, no era su culpa que le hayan timado de esa manera, pero debió de suponer que era lo que esa mujer quería. En ese momento pensaba que tal vez sus amigos tendrían la solución.

-¿Por qué llora tanto?-preguntó, toda persona que pasaba se quedaba mirando a aquel pequeño que Baymax sostenía.

-Es porque tiene hambre, un bebé a esta edad necesita los cuidados y atenciones de su madre.-hablo el gran robot.

-Sí, pero te recuerdo que la "madre", lo acaba de abandonar y encima no los deja a nosotros.

Llegando al laboratorio, cuando entro se encontró con una escena bastante rara. Wasabi estaba sosteniendo a GoGo, porque parecía que quería matar a Honey mientras que esta se escondía detrás de Hiro.

-¡Te voy a matar Honey! ¡Te voy a descuartizar!-decía GoGo, se le veía muy enfadada.

-Sin contar que ustedes editaron nuestras fotos.-se defendió la rubia-No te molestes.

-¡Lo que hiciste es peor!

-Ay, vamos GoGo, no es para...-trato de intervenir Wasabi.

-!CHICOS!-grito Fred, los presentes posaron sus mirada a él.

-Fred, ya volviste, ¿para que querias a Baymax?-preguntó Hiro, pero se dio cuenta de algo mas- Y , ¿por qué Baymax esta sosteniendo a un bebé?

-No me creerán lo que me paso, pero. !SOY PADRE!

-!¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!...

* * *

><p><strong>Fred es padre, naaaa... Jajajaja solo lo dijo para ver que tal reaccionaban.<strong>

**SI, LO SÉ, YA HAN PASADO MAS DE TRES SEMANAS CREO, PERO ES QUE HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA, EN REALIDAD ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN. Me he estado sumergiendo en los juegos del hambre, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con mi desaparición? NADA EN LO ABSOLUTO, en estos días de estar fuera de servicio he estado meditando varias cosas que despues se los contare. Espero que la espera no haya sido ¿larga?... Baaaa, sorry y bueno descuiden que voy a ser mas responsable.**

**POR LO QUE VEO, O MEJOR DICHO LEO, SI LES HA GUSTADO MI HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE CON MUCHO MAS GUSTO HE SUBIDO EL SEGUNDO CAP. ;_; enserio, ver que les ha gustado mi historia en realidad me emociona mucho...**

**Otra cosa mas, estoy muriendo por la espera de la película, pero se que valdrá la pena.**

**Ni siquiera voy a tener tiempo para responder los comentarios, pero un mil GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...!**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP. ME DESPIDO CON UNA SONRISA HORRIBLE.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**!FELIZ NAVIDAD, ATRASADO! Zap! Zap! me moría por volver, últimamente he estado muy pero MUY ocupada.**

**Me ha estado rondando por la cabeza varias cosas:**

**-La primera que estoy completamente enamorada de Peeta Mellark, eso que tiene que ver con el fic, ni un mango, pero lo quería decir.**

**-La segunda, que creo que los personajes van a ser algo míos, les voy a poner mucho de mí.**

**-El tercero, creo que Hiro que super sexy, en ese caso muchas personas ya me han llamado asalta cunas.**

**TENGO QUE ADVERTIRLES QUE MI MENTE ES ALGO ESPECIAL, POR NO DECIR PERVERTIDA, PERO YA SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la compañía de Disney, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>NO REPRIMAS LO QUE SIENTES<strong>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Aclara tus sentimientos***

**Lo que sentimos...**

GoGo cargaba al bebé con algo de incomodidad, no se le daba muy bien de estar de cariñosa. Cada vez que hacia un globo con el chicle de la que tenía en la boca y despues lo reventaba, el bebé sonreía, a ella le parecía que era hermoso.

-Al parecer le gustas.-una voz hizo que GoGo se volteara, era Hiro que la veía embelesado.-Creo a cualquiera que te vea así... digo...

GoGo esbozo una sonrisa.-siéntate conmigo, ¿sabes donde estan Honey, Fred, Wasabi y Baymax? No los he visto desde hace una media hora, despues del caos con lo del bebé.

Era cierto, cuando Fred dijo de que iba a ser padre lo primero que hicieron GoGo y Honey fue ir hacia él y decirle: !¿Qué carajos acabas de decir, cómo es eso que eres padre?! a lo que Fred solo se mato de la risa, cuando les termino de contra lo que había pasado se calmaron un poco, pero ¿cómo es que paso algo así?, su amigo les dijo que aquella señora lo engaño, se supone que iba a compara algo y que como no podía hacerlo por su bebé, ya que eran cosas muy pesadas tendría las manos llenas, ya despues conseguiría un taxi. Fred sostuvo al niño, pero como despues de una hora que no aparecía se preocupo, busco a la señora pero no la encontró.

Lo único que pudo hacer Fred es resignarse, le habían timado y encima habían abandonado a un pobre inocente. Al parecer la mujer era de unos veintitrés años aproximadamente, muy joven, cabello color ceniza, ojos verdes, piel clara, de una contextura delgada y muy bonita, según Fred.

-Hiro...

-¿Si?-Hiro no le había hecho caso a la pregunta de GoGo, se había quedado idiotizado observándola.

-Hiro, te pregunte en donde estaban los otros.-volteo a verlos, sonrió al ver como se sonrojaba. Definitivamente le gustaba.-Hola, Hiro llamando a tierra... ¿estás ahí?-agito su mano delante de su cara para que reaccionara.

-¿Qué?... yo... disculpa... ¿qué me preguntaste?

-Si me sigues mirando así vas a hacer que me desgaste.-antes de que Hiro diga algo ella le pregunto...-¿quieres cargar al bebé? no entiendo porque me lo han dejado conmigo, no soy muy buena respecto a este tema.

-Pues le agradas, sonríe a gusto.-dijo recibiendo al bebé.-Ya te dije le gustas. Al parecer tengo competencia...

-¿Como?-pregunto GoGo, vio como Hiro se sonrojaba. Quería preguntarle, si ella le gustaba, para muchos era mas que obvio en la forma como la miraba, pero ella no estaba segura. Ademas a ella tambien le era difícil confesarse.-No me dijiste a donde se fueron los demás.-cambio de tema.

-Veras, Honey dijo que iba a compara cosas para el bebé y se llevo a Fred, que de paso tambien iban a ir a la comisaria para poner el aviso del bebé perdido. Wasabi y Baymax estan en el otro lado buscando información de la mujer.

-No sabemos ni su nombre.

-No, pero sabes que somos un grupo de genios super dotados, así que imagínate lo que podríamos hacer.-le sonrió, es cierto, Hiro era un super genio, apuesto que es capaz de inventar lo que sea.

-Tienes razón.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿No te a dicho su nombre?

-Ya te dije que no. Solo me entrego al bebé y !fua!, se fue.

-Entiendo.-miro a su amigo de reojo. En esos momentos Honey se preguntaba que estaría haciendo GoGo con aquel pequeño, cuando la vio cargarlo y Hiro cerca de ella. !¿Que estaba pensado?! ellos eran aun unos pequeños. Aunque la idea era tentadora...

-Honey por favor deja de sonreír así.-dijo Fred.

-¿Así cómo?-tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Acabas de poner una cara.

-Jejeje es que estaba pensando. ¿No te parece que GoGo y Hiro serian unos hermoso padres de ese hermoso bebé?

-¿Ah?

-No hay que poner la denuncia.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tengo una genial y excelente idea.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hiro cargaba el bebé mientras que GoGo buscaba algo para callarlo. Había empezado a llorar sin cesar, ya no sabían que hacer.

-!YA NO LO AGUANTO! !HAS QUE SE CALLE!-grito enfurecida GoGo. Si el bebé era lindo y todo eso, pero era en ese momento estaba apunto de romperles los tímpanos.

-No se que hacer, no se calla con nada.-dijo mientras lo seguía meciendo.

GoGo miro a bebé, se acerco a Hiro y tomo al bebé entre sus brazos. Curiosamente paro de llorar.-¿Ah?-fue lo único que soltó GoGo.

-Ya paro de llorar. Creo que lo que quería era que tu lo cargaras.

-Si, si, pero al comienzo cuando te lo di no lloro.-bufo algo cansada.

-Al parecer solo un rato, pero se nota que le gustas mucho.

-Ok. Le gusto, tengo un admirador. !YUPI!-dijo en forma irónica, Hiro le sonrió.

Wasabi junto a Baymax entraron en donde se encontraban sus amigos, traían lo que parecía una mamila, solo que era algo mas grande. Wasabi se acerco hacia GoGo y le dio la mamila.

-¿Y esto?-pregunto algo confundida.

-Es para que alimentes al bebé, para que mas.

-!Qué! Yo... no...

-Vamos GoGo, el bebé esta mas tranquilo cuando tu lo cargas. Hace rato lo comprobamos.-dijo Hiro- Ya te dije le gustas.

-Como a ti.-susurro Wasabi, cosa que ninguno escucho.- !Bueno! Querida GoGo alimenta a tu hijo adoptivo.

Sin seguir protestando alimento al bebé que miraba con devoción a GoGo, cuando termino la mamila rápidamente se durmió, pero antes GoGo le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda. Según lo que había visto una vez las madres le dan palmaditas cuando recién acaban de comer para que bote un eructo. No sabia como pero cada vez que veía a aquella hermosura se le formaba una sonrisa, que para ella, era muy boba. Como que estaba mas que embelesada con aquella criaturita.

Sentados, al go lejos de GoGo y el bebé, estan sentados Hiro, Wasabi y al lado Baymax. Los tres veían como es que su amiga arrullaba dulcemente al bebé. Wasabi volteo a ver a su amigo, se le notaba que este estaba enamorado, como veía a su amiga, como suspiraba cada vez que ella seguía arrullando al bebé. Como le encantaria decir: "Si tanto te gusta GoGo, por que no vas ay se lo dices".

-¿No crees que seria una buena madre algún día?-le pregunto a Hiro. Al parecer GoGo no estaba lo suficiente cerca para escuchar eso, menos mal.

-¿Que?... bueno, creo que si.-se sonrojo.-Ella es genial.

-Hiro, veras, Honey y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de algo... bueno también lo sabe Fred.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que te gusta GoGo.

En ese momento entra Honey gritando junto a Fred, al parecer algo bueno le paso a la rubia, porque traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los demás presentes hicieron un audible: "Shhhh", y señalaron al bebé en los brazos de GoGo que dormía placido.

-!Ups! Lo siento...-dijo en un susurro- Eran tenemos buenas noticias.-aunque trataba de hablar mas despacio no lo lograba.

-Ya habla rápido antes que despiertes al bebé.-le ordeno GoGo.

-Ok. Bueno fuimos a la comisaria.-mintió- Pusimos la denuncia del bebé perdido y todo lo demás, pero adivinen...

-¿Qué...?

-!Mientras buscan a la madre podemos quedarnos cuidando al bebé!-soltó Fred.

-¿Ah?...-fue lo único que dijeron.

Hiro se encontraba afuera del laboratorio viendo el cielo, recargado en la pared, ya había anochecido. Se preguntaba que tendría en la cabeza Honey al decidir que ellos cuidarían al bebé, pero no sabia que eso no era todo lo que había planeado. Pero ante todo se preguntaba como es que le habían dado el permiso de poder quedarse al bebé. Sonrió. Su amiga era única.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto GoGo haciendo que Hiro se sobresaltara- Jejeje lo siento.

-GoGo, me asustaste. Es que sigo asimilando lo que dijo Honey.

-Es increible lo que se le puede ocurrir.-recargo su espalda en la pared al lado de a Hiro.-Siendo sincera me alegra la idea.-Hiro vio como su amiga como se sonrojaba.- Es que, ¿habías pensado una vez en tener hijos? Digo, ya sabes. El bebé es muy lindo... tal vez me este volviendo loca.

-No,No,No... creo que lo que acabas de decir es genial.

-Gracias.

Hiro al verla así ya no puedo aguantar mas, se lo iba a decir. Le iba a decir lo que sentía.

-GoGo...-dijo tomándola del brazo para verla a los ojos- Veras... yo...

-¿Si...?

-Yo... tú... veras... tú me gus...

En ese momento Honey salio de la nada gritando.-!CHICOS EL BEBÉ DIJO "GLEBA"!-en seguida había roto el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué es Gleba? Pero lo importante aquí es que el bebé dijo !GLEBA!... ah y que casi Hiro se le confiesa, pero el bebé dijo !GLEBA! XD<strong>

**Esta navidad la pase, como todo un gato asustadizo (le tengo miedo a los cohetes), parecían bombas atómicas que caían cerca de mi casa... ;_;. Otra cosa, !NO PUEDE VER LA P*** PELÍCULA! ;_;... **

**Que por cierto, el cap. anterior me di cuenta que ni habían pasado tres semanas, jajaja creo que ni cuatro días, eso significa que estoy muy MUY mal. Con respecto a este cap, ¿que día estamos? pfff no se, creo que ya paso tres semanas...**

**Pero aunque no pude ver la peli, me leí por fin el SINSAJO! PEETA! KATNISS! SE CASAN! Y TIENEN DOS HIJOS! FINICK T_T!... pero al menos Katniss y Peeta gracias a los demás tuvieron su final feliz.**

**Espero ver la peli de GRANDES HÉROES! ;_; GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Michelle Satanael Hufflepuff**

**-Silvermist Wattson**

**-Snow Heaven**

**-Misaka-Solsi**

**-megafanzx**

**-****Mixer1927 **

**-Andrea Frost Queen**

**-Valeri12 Riffin**

**-MariaKmLeyFrost**

**-animeloco**

**-Nastinka**

**-4Meiko4**

**-viliandra odette**

**-fan-de-caídos-del-mapa**

**-predalienway**

**-Alesi1009**

**Nos leemos!... !CALLME MAYBE! xD...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**!YEEEEEEH! Ya casi es mi cumple, este lunes 19 para ser exacto. Cumplo 17 añitos. ¿Qué es lo que pido como regalo? Que el Joshifer (JenifferxJosh) sea real... ;_;. !SON AQUEROSAMENTE LINDOS ESTANDO JUNTOS! !SON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO!... Como Katniss y Peeta.**

**Me ha estado rondando por la cabeza varias cosas:**

**-La primera que estoy completamente enamorada de Peeta Mellark, eso que tiene que ver con el fic, ni un mango, pero lo quería decir... Y ya vi la película de Grandes Héroes.**

**-La segunda, que creo que los personajes van a ser algo míos, les voy a poner mucho de mí.**

**-El tercero, creo que Hiro que super sexy, en ese caso muchas personas ya me han llamado asalta cunas.**

**TENGO QUE ADVERTIRLES QUE MI MENTE ES ALGO ESPECIAL, POR NO DECIR PERVERTIDA, PERO YA SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA EN EL CAP. 1**

**Nota: El bebé es sexo masculino, varón, macho... (para los que estaban dudosos xD)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la compañía de Disney, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>NO REPRIMAS LO QUE SIENTES<strong>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Aclara tus sentimientos***

**Lo que sentimos...**

GoGo miraba divertida como Honey y Wasabi seguían discutiendo, desde hace media hora, sobre si lo que dijo el bebé era una palabra o no.

-Vamos Honey, "gleba" no es una palabra.-dijo Fred.

-¿Tú también Fred?... Claro que "gleba" es una palabra.-insistió Honey- Lo se, porque es parte de mi vocabulario.

-Úsalo en una oración.-le reto Wasabi.

-Hummm ok... a ver... "El bebé dijo gleba".

Los presentes se carcajearon amas no poder, aquel ejemplo de Honey les resulto muy divertido. Ella molesta fue a buscar la palabra a un diccionario.

-Ya verán...-hizo un puchero-!Ja! !Aquí esta!

_GLEBA: Gleba es la masa interna de esporas de hongos carnosos como el stinkhorn._

Honey cerro el diccionario en donde había buscado el significado de aquella "palabra" que había dicho el bebé. Wasabi vio al bebé que era cargado por Hiro, se acerco hacia él y dijo con una emoción innata.

-!Qué emoción! ¡Va a ser científico!

-!Kyaaaaa!-chilló Honey- Nuestro pequeño Tadashi Jr. va a ser científico.-Todos se le quedaron viendo a su amiga. ¿Tadashi? ¿Así le había puesto?, nadie sabia el nombre del bebé eso estaba claro. Pero ponerle el nombre del hermanos de Hiro, cuando este había muerto. Honey se puso nerviosa.-Ehmmm... digo... esque no sabemos el nombre... así...

-A mi me gusta el nombre...-la apoyó GoGo.- Creo que es muy lindo de tu parte ponerle así al bebé.

A Hiro se le había hecho difícil no tener a Tadashi a su lado, es claro que su muerte aun le duele. Miro a Honey y le mostró una sonrisa débil, pero confirmandole que le encantaba la idea.

Después empezaron a discutir sobre el bebé, en donde dormiría, quién lo cuidaría, como era que la policía de había dado permiso a Honey para que se lo quedase. Honey tenia un plan en mente, eso solo lo sabía Fred, despues se lo contaría a Wasabi, ya que ellos saben muy bien que Hiro estaba enamorado de GoGo, y harían hasta lo imposible con tal de que terminen juntos. Así que cuando Honey propuso en donde y quienes deberían cuidarlos...

-!¿QUIERES QUE NOSOTROS CUIDEMOS AL BEBÉ?!-dijeron al unísono GoGo y Hiro.

-Vamos chicos ustedes son perfectos.-dijo Fred.

-Son el uno para el otro, tiene buena química... Me refiero con lo del bebé claro.-aclaro Wasabi, pero aun así Hiro se sonrojo por lo dicho. GoGo solo lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Definitivamente... !NO!-eso fue lo ultimo que dijo GoGo antes de irse corriendo. ¿Hacia donde? De seguro hacia su casa.

Se quedaron parados viendo como GoGo se iba muy molesta, Honey volteo hacia Hiro y este le sonrió.

-Creo que a mi tía Cass le gustara cuidarlo... y ami también.-Wasabi, Fred y Honey se sonrieron entre ellos. Al menos Hiro había aceptado, ya despues convencerían a GoGo.

-¿En serio Hiro?...-Honey se acerco al bebé- Tadashi ya tienes un papá que te cuide.-rápidamente le da un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Un papá?...-pregunto divertido Hiro- Vamos no tengo la edad suficiente para eso.

-Es solo un decir.-respondió Honey. Ella volteo hacia Baymax, el robo solo la miro interrogativo. Si quería que todo acabase bien, tenia que hacer funcionar su plan ya.

Ya estando todos listo para irse a su casa, Hiro se dio cuenta de que GoGo se había olvidado su agarro y inconscientemente empezó a olerla, pensó en aquel polo de tiras que tenia puesto, en donde no dejaba mucha a la imaginación, claro para él. Recordó en aquella vergonzosa caída de esa tarde y en como su mano justamente se poso en su...

-!Ya basta de esos pensamientos Hiro!...-se reprendió el mismo. Después se dio cuenta de algo. No había nadie mas, salvo el bebé y él.-¿Honey? ¿Fred?¿Wasabi?...¿Baymax?

Estaba solo, lo habían dejado solo. Saliendo hacia su casa,las personas lo miraban curiosamente, ¿qué hacía un niño de unos 14 años con un bebé en brazos?. Se le cruzó una duda. ¿Por qué la persona con quien se debía quedar el bebé mejor no hubiera sido Fred?, para empezar fue a él a quien lo habían embaucaron. Ademas de que vivía en una mansión. Aunque ya no tenía caso, el ya se había ofrecido para que su tía Cass y él, cuiden al bebé. Noto que su celular estaba vibrando, había recibido un mensaje. Haciendo malabares para que el bebé no se caiga de sus brazos, agarró su celular y vio que el mensaje era de Honey. que decía:_ "Querido Hiro, no nos mates, nos hemos (Fred, Wasabi y yo) llevado a Baymax, aunque ya te habrás dado cuenta. ¿Sabías que el nombre de Jennifer y Josh combinados es "Joshifer"? Ok, eso es otro tema. No nos mates, te queremos."_

Cuando Hiro llego a su casa, lo primero que paso fue las preguntas de su tía con respecto al bebé que traía. Al terminar de explicarle lo sucedido, desde como es que Fred consiguió al bebé y la alocada idea de Honey.

-¿Y dices que el policía dejo que Honey se quedara, así nomas con el bebé?-pregunto su tía.-Es extraño-

-Bueno, hasta que den con el paradero de la madre. Sabes tía, Honey le puso el nombre de Tadashi.

Cass volteó hacía el bebé, sonrió, así que el bebé ahora era Tadashi. Su pequeño Tadashi. La tía de Hiro salió a comprar cosas para el bebé, cuando regreso lo alimento y lo llevó a dormir, al antiguo cuarto de Tadashi. Ya mañana le comprarían mas cosas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba dudosa de tocar o no, la puerta de la casa de Hiro. Lo primero que hizo GoGo cuando se dio cuenta que se había olvidado su chaqueta es ir al laboratorio, pero no había nadie. Así que llamo a Honey, pero no tenía ni idea, ya que estaba junto a Fred y Wasabi. Así que el único que le quedaba era Hiro. Podría pedirle cuando estén en clases, pero por alguna razón prefirió ir a pedírselo en ese instante. Aunque primero de llegar a la casa de Hiro fue a cambiarse de ropa, ya que estaba haciendo frió. Aunque eso no fue lo único que hizo.

Cuando ya se había decidido a tocar la puerta, esa se abrió sola dando paso a la tía de Hiro.

-¿GoGo?... Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno... vera... quería saber si Hiro, tenía mi chaqueta...

-¿El te quitó tu chaqueta?

-No,No... solo me la olvide en el laboratorio. Llame a Honey, y al parecer ella no lo tiene, tampoco Wasabi y Fred.-Cass hizo un ademas para que pase a su casa.

-Espera un momento, ahora lo llamo. Con esto lo del bebé.

-¿Ya se entero?

-Si, ahora el pequeño Tadashi va a vivir aquí, bueno hasta que encuentren a su mamá.

-Ya veo...-GoGo le sonrió. Mientras esperaba se sentó en una de las sillas. Ya sabia que Hiro era el que se iba aquedar a cuidar a Tadashi, despues de todo, el mas apropiado para eso era él. Según GoGo. Hiro bajo rápidamente las escaleras, en una de sus manos tenia la chaqueta de GoGo.

-GoGo...-la llamo.

-¿Ah?... Hola Hiro, lamento interrumpir.-vio su chaqueta- Veras me olvide mi chaqueta.

-Así... toma.-alargo su brazo para dársela. Vio como GoGo no se movía.-¿Qué pasa?

Ella solo sonrió divertida.-¿Por qué no te acercas mas?.-pregunto divertida.-No te voy a morder.

Hiro se puso rojo. No sabia que decir, al parecer ella le estaba retando. ¿Pero para qué?... Se acerco y cuando GoGo agarro de una de las mangas lo jalo haciendo que Hiro se quedara cerca de ella.-Sabes me pregunto que pasaría si...-dijo GoGo. Hiro noto algo raro en ella. Estar así de cerca lo ponía nervioso, hasta que noto porque GoGo se estaba comportando así.

-¿GoGo has ingerido alcohol?

Ella se alejo y sonrió. Le lanzo una miraba coqueta. Si, había estado bebiendo, pero lo había hecho para darse valor para poder ir a la casa de Hiro. Cass bajo, vio en el reloj que ya era tarde así que le propuso a GoGo que se quedara a dormir en la casa, ya que era muy tarde y podría ser muy peligroso. Claro esta que no sabia que GoGo era mucho mas peligrosa. Hiro se quería morir, GoGo acepto gustosa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hiro no podía dormir, sabiendo que GoGo estaba en su casa, cerca suyo. Bajo hacia la cocina para comer algo y así tal vez de una vez poder dormir. Cuando llego se encontró con la persona menos esperada.

-¿GoGo no puedes dormir?-al parecer su amiga estaba en otro mundo, porque no le había hecho caso.-¿GoGo...?

-¿Eh?... Hola... Tampoco puedes dormir, eh...

-Pues no.-vio la ropa que tenia puesto.-¿Mi tía te presto eso?

-Jajaja verdad que es único. No sabia que tu tía tenía shorts realmente pequeños. Me dijo que ya no los utiliza, porque bueno, ya sabes... Aunque este polo si es de ella y es muy grande, pero así esta bien.-dijo.

-Si te enderezas parece un vestido, como si no tuvieras nada abajo...-Hiro se dio cuenta en lo que dijo.-Digo...

-Pervertido...-le mostró una sonrisa picara.- Bueno pequeño Hiro, creo que ya me voy a dormir.

-Ehmm... si, buenas noches. GoGo, puedo preguntarte algo.

-Ok.

-¿Por qué has bebido?

GoGo se le quedo mirando. Aun notaba que el alcohol que había ingerido estaba presente, así que hizo lo que hizo.

-¿En verdad quieres saber?

-Mmm... bueno, si tú quieres decírmelo.-le respondió algo nervioso.

GoGo se acerco, le garro la cara con ambas manos y le planto un apasionado beso.-Por que quería hacer esto.-dijo y le jalo de la mano hacia las escaleras.

-¿GoGo?... ¿A donde...?-no sabia que decir, se había quedado en shock con el beso. Noto que su amiga lo dirigía hasta el cuarto en donde ella estaba.-¿GoGo...?

-Shhhh... no digas nada mas Hiro.-se acercó y lo volvió a besar. Hiro la abrazo por la cintura, sintió como GoGo lo conducía hasta dentro se su cuarto. Ella cerro la puerta y aun besándolo lo dirigió hasta su cama...

* * *

><p><strong>Gleba: En español, significa pedazo de tierra. Verán en ingles significa lo que puse en el cap. Lo sabrá el que haya visto el capítulo de Friends, en donde Emma dice gleba...xD<strong>

**Con respecto a este cap. ¿Qué creen que hagan Hiro Y GoGo?Al parecer esa niñita ha estado bebiendo, ¿y que es lo que se propone Honey?... Jajajaja... ay soy una pervertida. Por cierto quiero pedir disculpas publicas... xD**

**"QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPA A TODOS LO QUE LES SPOLEE CON SINSAJO, EN ESTE FIC Y EN LOS OTROS QUE TENGO... XD"**

**Ya se acerca mi cumple... !wiiiii! *inserta baile de la macarena*, así que no les cuesta nada mandarme un saludito, digo si quieren.**

**Ya vi la peli de GRANDES HÉROES! me hizo... ;_; GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Michelle Satanael Hufflepuff **Sabes yo había puesto que no había visto la peli jajajaja ya te atrape! no leíste el cap xD... jajaja pos el bebé ya se llama Tadashi, German era la segunda opción xD**vivitoon **pos si, la idea lo saque de ahi... "EMMA DIJO GLEBA" XD..**Snow Heaven **jajaja si hurra por el baybe... gracias por tu review hermana... te quiero.**BlackStarBlake1** que bueno que te aya encantado... gracias**Nastinka **Me la pase gritando cuando acabe el libro xD... pos si Hiro y GoGo tan tiernos, sabes que soy yo la que escribo así que todo puede pasar... ;)**4Meiko4 **si que lastima, justo el bebé dijo gleba xD... pos si soy me dicen asalta cunas, tienes suerte, y ya vi la peli... gracias por tu review.**viliandra odette **seeeee como madre... se vería hermosa, sabes que todo puede pasar... ;)... gracias.**fan-de-caídos-del-mapa** pues para mi Peeta es todo un dios, me mojo cuando pienso en el okno jajaja... pos cada quien su gusto, pero un toque si no te gusta Hiro ¿por que lees mi fic? Osea solo eres fan del Hirogo... gracias por tu review.**phoeniz-bird-blu** ya esta, el bebé es un niño... sep ambos serian unos padres geniales... jajaj pos si todos los amigos son unos lokillos.**Diamont Star **Yo tambien me la paso combinando personajes con otro, y claro en el epilogo de sinsajo no especifica boda, pero ya pos katniss tuvo dos hijos, que mas pruebas... xd gracias, y espero que este cap te guste. Juro que hare que ames el hirogo xD...**Joan** pos si dijo gleba, jeje como vi Friends y me pareció rechistoso como Ross dijo "va a ser cientifica"...jajjaja pos Hiro y GoGo como padres, me los comeria... :3 gracias.**Killer hollow and anna **ya actualice! espero que te guste este cap. bye y besos.**mjoi25 **ghgfhgf jajaj tenia que arruinar el momento, así funciona el negocio, espero que este cap. te guste... gracias.**predalienway **jajaja lo se, soy muy malota, pobre Hiro y con respecto a lo de sinsajo ya pedí disculpas publicas xD... gracias por tu review.**Kaori-chan **gracias, espero que este cap te guste... gracias...

**Nos leemos!... !CALLME MAYBE! xD...**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

**Nadie, absolutamente nadie de mi familia me regalo algo. Que asco. Pero me llevaron a la playa (nunca fui a la playa ;_;), siendo mi primera vez fue algo hermoso, pues resumiendo el fruto mar, me mojo, casi muero ahogada y... !CASI ME CAIGO DE CARA EN LAS PIEDRAS! Fue un desmadre total mi cumple jajajaja... UN ENORME GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME SALUDARON POR MI CUMPLE, Y A LOS QUE NO... MUER... DIGO IGUAL UN GRACIAS.**

**Y pues Jennifer Lawrence es la que hace de Katniss en LJDH, junto a Josh Huchertson (me da flojera escribir bien su apellido) que hace de Peeta. !JOSHIFER FOREVER!**

**Me ha estado rondando por la cabeza varias cosas:**

**-La primera que estoy completamente enamorada de Peeta Mellark, eso que tiene que ver con el fic, ni un mango, pero lo quería decir... Y ya vi la película de Grandes Héroes.**

**-La segunda, que creo que los personajes van a ser algo míos, les voy a poner mucho de mí.**

**-El tercero, creo que Hiro que super sexy, en ese caso muchas personas ya me han llamado asalta cunas.**

**TENGO QUE ADVERTIRLES QUE MI MENTE ES ALGO ESPECIAL, POR NO DECIR PERVERTIDA, PERO YA SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA EN EL CAP. 1**

**Nota: El bebé es sexo masculino, varón, macho... (para los que estaban dudosos xD)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la compañía de Disney, solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>NO REPRIMAS LO QUE SIENTES<strong>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Aclara tus sentimientos***

**Lo que sentimos...**

Honey miraba la pantalla de su celular, cada recuerdo que tenia de él, era lo que más apreciaba, su sonrisa, sus gestos, sus ojos. Honey lo que más amaba de Tadashi era su enorme generosidad, que hasta en el último momento lo demostró.

-¿Por qué...?-se dijo Honey mientras derramaba un lagrima.-Tadashi... te extraño tanto.

Baymax al ver el estado de Honey se acercó.

-¿Honey te sientes bien?

-Ah... estoy bien Baymax, es solo que recordar a Tadashi...

-Tadashi está aquí.

-Sí, lo sé. Tadashi está en mi corazón.-le sonrió al robot. Después siguió viendo la foto de Tadashi y ella que tenía en su celular.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Hiro se levantó sobresaltado de su cama. ¿Qué era lo que había soñado? Lo único que recordaba era que en la noche había conversado con GoGo, le había preguntado el porqué de lo que había bebido. Después de eso, nada... Solo que se despertó sobresaltado por un sueño que no recordaba.

Salió de su cuarto y bajo directo hacia la cocina. Al parecer su tía no estaba, porque por más que la llamaba no le contestaba.

-Deja de gritar Hiro, tu tía se fue a comprar cosas para Tadashi. Que por cierto está durmiendo, así que deja de gritar.-Hiro se sorprendido que GoGo aun siguiera en su casa.- ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno'

-Gracias... pero ¿por qué sigues aquí?

-!Auch! Eso dolió...-dijo GoGo fingiendo estar ofendida- Que malo eres al botarme de tu casa.

-No,no,no... Como crees. Es solo que pensé que... olvídalo.-Honey se levantó y le trajo su desayuno. Hiro aceptó gustoso, que GoGo le sirviera su desayuno era todo un sueño. "Sueño", ¿qué era lo que había soñado?-Honey...

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué habías bebido?-GoGo se sonrojo un poco- Bueno ayer en la noche... Tú...

-No te acuerdas lo que te dije, ¿verdad?-algo de decepción atravesó el rostro de la morena.

-No, sabes me he levantado algo asustado, no sé qué he soñado.. Pero siento que fue algo importante.

-Una pesadilla, tal vez.-GoGo empezó a escanear a Hiro. Dejo escapar una risita. Como el chico estaba sentado se le podía ver que la liga de su pantalón estaba algo floja, dejando ver su ropa interior. Cosa que a GoGo se le hacía gracioso porque el estampado que llevaba era realmente divertido.-Hiro será mejor que te vayas a cambiar.

-Ok... verdad tenemos que ir al instituto. Al parecer tú ya estas cambiada.-vio que llevaba una camiseta holgada color negro; aunque se le podía apreciar muy bien sus curvas; unos shorts jeans y unas pantimedias largas hasta encima de las rodillas.

-Te sorprendería saber que lo que tengo puesto es de tu tía. Tenía un buen gusto. Digo tiene un buen gusto.

Hiro le sonrió. Cuando acabo de desayunar rápidamente empezó a subir las escaleras, antes de llegar a su cuarto escucho a GoGo que gritaba...

-!Hiro! !¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Calzoncillos de Bob Esponja?!-y se escuchó una carcajada que provenía de la morena.

Hiro se sonrojo a más no poder y dijo...

-! Pervertida!-pero solo siguió escuchando las risas de GoGo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Wasabi sonreía al ver como Honey se ponía nerviosa. Escucharla diciendo que amaba a Tadashi le pareció gracioso. Aunque ya sabía el sentimiento que tenía su amiga sobre su difunto amigo.

-!¿Cómo rayos entraste a mi casa?!-pregunto Honey muy exasperada- No me digas que me estas acosando.

-No soy de esos tipos, querida Honey tanto lo amabas.

-Me siento ofendida, lo amo Wasabi, nunca podre encontrar a otro como Tadashi.-empezó a sollozar. Wasabi la abrazo.-No podre encontrar a otro como él.

-Lo sé, todos lo extrañamos. Pero ya no nos acongojemos.-le acaricio la cabellera- A que no adivinas quien durmió en la casa de Hiro.

Honey empezó a sonreír. Si era quien pensaba quien era, iba a dar un grito de alegría. Pero algo le preocupaba y era que...

-¿Durmieron juntos? porque si fue así...

-No entiendo que mente es la que tienes, pero claro que no. Además su tía también vive con Hiro, pero ha de suponer que ya sabes quién.

-Ajam, obvio que es nuestra querida GoGo.-Honey mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Nuestros queridos padres adoptivos ya están viviendo juntos... bueno aunque creo que solo habrá sido el día de ayer. Son el uno para el otro, al igual que el "Joshifer"... Jennifer y Josh, sin duda hacen la mejor pareja, al igual que GoGo y Hiro.-dijo Honey con un semblante de ensueño- Como lo llamaríamos !ya se! "Hirogo".

-Honey estas mal, para empezar Jennifer creo que ya volvió con su ex, Josh esta con una tal Claudia, creo... y ¿Hirogo?...

-Déjame soñar, pero lo que quiero saber es como te enteraste lo de GoGo y como rayos entraste a mi casa. Responde.

-Bueno Fred me lo dijo, al parecer la tía de Hiro tiene twitter.

-¿Hablas en serio? Tengo que empezar a seguir a Cass. Pero respóndeme como entraste.

-Baymax me dejo entrar. Por cierto ¿dónde está?

-Se supone que tú lo viste cuando entraste.

-Es cierto, creo que esta abajo jugando con tu gato.

-¿Tenia gato?... Creo que sí. Sera mejor que vallamos a la universidad. Así que sal de mi cuarto.-dijo mientras empujaba a Wasabi fuera de su cuarto.

-Por cierto Fred va a venir a tu casa, para ir los tres juntos, para que hables sobre tu plan...

-Okidoki.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Hiro seguía sonrojado por lo que había pasado en la mañana. Miraba a su amiga de reojo y al parecer ella disfrutaba en hacerlo sufrir. Ambos estaban yendo a la universidad.

-Eres mala.

-Oh querido Hiro, eso no dijiste anoche.-sonrió divertida.- ¿En verdad no te acuerdas de lo que paso?

-Por cómo me lo estás diciendo siento que es algo malo. ¿Hicimos algo impropio?-pregunto algo sonrojado.

-Descuida, solo comimos hongos y tuvimos sexo salvaje.-al ver la cara de su amigo se mató de la risa.-Hiro no te preocupes, no hicimos nada malo, es solo que es increíble que no te acuerdes, y eso que la que tomo fui yo. Pero si quieres saber qué fue lo que paso tendrás que acordarte tu solito. No fue nada malo... Por cierto sobre tu sueño, creo que si fue una pesadilla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque empezaste a gritar, bueno a mí me parecieron gritos.-encogió los hombros- Es increíble que no te haya oído tu tía.

-Tal vez si fue una pesadilla.-pero estaba seguro que no fue eso, había soñado algo, que al parecer le había gustado. Ahora tenía que también acordarse sobre lo que le dijo GoGo en la noche.-GoGo...

-¿Si?

-¿Y tu moto?...

-Llegue a tu casa caminando, creí que era mejor ir a pie.

-Ya veo... GoGo

-¿Si...?

-Te ves hermosa.

GoGo se quedó quieta con lo que le dijo Hiro. Vio que su amigo estaba muy sonrojado. Pero al cabo de un segundo él siguió caminando y ella lo siguió. La morena se sentía nerviosa, que tenía que decir "gracias", pero no podía. Una sonrisa s ele formo en el rostro.

GoGo se acercó al oído de Hiro y dijo...

-Tú tampoco te ves mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo fue un sueño. Esta raro este capíyulo ¿capiyulo? xD digo capítulo, jajaja lo siento es que con todo lo ocupada que he estado no se me ha ocurrido nada mas.<strong>

**-Sip, Honey es fan del Joshifer, que conicidencia.**

**-Casi muero en la playa... xD**

**-!POR QUÉ CARAJOS EN EL CINE QUE ESTA CASI CERCA DE MI CASA NO ESTA EN CARTELERA "EL CLUB DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS"!**

**Con respecto a este cap. Soy yo o GoGo esta algo atrevida (ya que la autora es algo loca), Hiro nuestro niño hermoso, hoy no participo mucho Tadashi, al igual que Baymax (al igual que Fred), descuiden ya va a tomar un papel importante en esta historia. Mas centrada estoy en HIROGO. **

**OTRA VEZ UN ENORME GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME SALUDARON POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS.**

**Ya vi la peli de GRANDES HÉROES! me hizo... ;_; GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Michelle Satanael Hufflepuff **ok te voy a creer xD... awwww gracias por el saludo hermana/amiga... te quiamo.. .**Snow Heaven **jajaja cuando tu no, siempre con el lemon, bueno puede que pase o no, aya mi mente si se le ingenia mas cosas xD **La!NaCha** bueno como soy bien maldita uno de mis planes era que tuvieron sexo salvaje, pero despues dije naaaaaa... tengo que controlarme xD pos al parecer solo fue uj sueño, aunque tal vez no del todo...**Joan **see creo que la mayoría quería un nuevo hermanito xD... espero que te guste este cap.y arigatou por tu saludo... :3 ** daniel** que lastima que solo fuera un sueño, pero soy yo la que escribe así que todo puede pasar...** BlackStarBlake1** que bueno que te aya encantado... gracias **Nastinka **Me la pase gritando cuando acabe el libro xD... pos si Hiro y GoGo tan tiernos, sabes que soy yo la que escribo así que todo puede pasar... ;)**4Meiko4 **Yo tambien dije lo mismo ¿que le pasa a la autora de este fic? a verdad soy yo xD... **fan-de-caídos-del-mapa** No me hagas esto, no pos soy Team Peeta, no hagas que quiera saludar a tu madre jajaja ay las fanas cada uno con su gusto, ya me acorde de una pelleita que tuve con una fan de Gale fue todo un desmadre xD... jajaja pos NO HICIERON NADA, no soy tan perver... :3 y sip al parecer Honey es fan de ellos. .**phoeniz-bird-blu** jajaja pos no paso nada, al parecer, creo que si sigo asi terminare cambiando a rated "M", gracias por tu review.**Diamont Star **pos lo mismo dijo una amiga que ahora es fan del jelsa xD... jajaja todas se mueren por Hiro, yo igual y pos Tadashi super tiernito, awww Katniss y Peeta es mi ideal de pareja son hermosos... **predalienway ** pos si hay tantos pervertidos ahi afuera, jejeje si seria gracioso que los descubrieran pero ya sabes que no paso... soy muy malula.**Kaori-chan **jejeje pos siempre saludo, es eso o solo mando besos y abrazoss lol... pos ya actualize y espero que te guste el cap... **clayton carmine **YA SUBIIII! **XxjosexX01** actualizaria mas rapido pero estudio y eso me quita tiempo, espero que entiendas... bye y besos... **AnonimusFem **jajaja no soy la única loca, pos no hicieron nada, o tal vez siii :3... NB y You que bueno que les guste el fic... creo que pos si Hiro casi crece xD... gracias por su saludo... **Baymax 2.0** Gracias por tu saludo!pos si como habrás leído casi muero xD...**Pepikoichi **JEJEJE ES ATRASADO, PERO DESCUIDA.. GRACIAS POR TU SALUDO... **Miranda Fernandez** Ya continue la historya, y veo que te gusta... espero que este cap se a de tu agrado bye y besos...

**El cap. fue algo corto, pero espero que les guste. Y disculpen mis horrores ortográficos.**

**Nos leemos!... !CALLME MAYBE! xD...**


End file.
